


Little Miss Perfect

by screamingatstars



Series: Based off of TODTD’s TOH Animatics [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Internal Conflict, Pining, Songfic, based off an animatic, so technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: “A pretty girl walks by my lockerMy heart gives a flutter, but I don’t dare utter a wordBecause that would be absurd behavior for Little Miss Perfect”Amity has to be the best. Falling in love with a human girl isn’t an option. But when she looks at Luz Noceda, her heart betrays her.Based off an amazing Lumity animatic by ThatOneDorkThatDraws!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Based off of TODTD’s TOH Animatics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862833
Comments: 30
Kudos: 261





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This ship and this show have completely stolen my heart, and when I saw ThatOneDorkThatDraws’ Lumity animatic of Little Miss Perfect, I had to write something based off it! Definitely go watch the animatic and give the creator lots of love, it’s truly a masterpiece!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6GGVr6ymyKE

Straight hair, straight A’s, straightforward

Straight paths; I don’t cut corners

I make a point to be on time

Head of the student council

Amity had worked her entire life to get to the top.

From the moment she was able to understand that her life was one big competition, between her and every other kid in the Boiling Isles, she had set her mind to becoming the best witch anyone had ever seen. And she did it. Years of studying proper techniques every night, putting in ten times more practice than everyone else, and honing her magic until it was ~~nearly~~ flawless had made her the most successful student at Hexside. She was precise, put-together, and powerful, with the brightest future any witch could ever dream of: as Lilith Clawthorne’s top protege, she was practically guaranteed a place in the Emperor’s Coven. 

The greatest pre-Coven career of her age, and she did it all effortlessly.

Or, at least, she made certain it looked that way.

If you ask me how I’m doing

I say, well...

I was adopted when I was two

My parents spoiled me rotten, often

I ask myself, what did I do

To get as far as I’ve gotten?

Boscha and the rest of her group never saw Amity falling asleep at her desk as she took notes relentlessly late into the night. The teachers never knew how many abominations she had to summon in order to end up with just one that was textbook perfect. Most of all, though, Amity’s parents could never find out how hard it was to hold on to her stardom. 

If they knew, then she’d have to endure yet another reminder that Edric and Emira were never this haphazard. That Amity had everything she could ever want- the best education, the best clothes, the best life- so she had no excuse to struggle or slip. After all, she was perfectly set up for success, so why should she have any troubles? No, it was better that everyone thought she breezed through life without a care in the world. 

Amity Blight did not show weakness.

And no matter how tired she felt, no matter how stressed or overwhelmed she was, Amity Blight marched into Hexside each and every day with a calm smile on her face and a confident word on her tongue. Everything was ~~not~~ perfect.

A pretty girl walks by my locker

My heart gives a flutter, but I don’t dare utter a word

Because that would be absurd behavior

For little Miss Perfect 

And then Luz Noceda snuck into her life inside a pot of abomination goo.

At first, Amity had wanted nothing more than to avoid her. Every time Luz came near her, things would end up going wrong or she would wind up in trouble. That first day at school, the Covention, reading her diary at the library...

But it was at the library that something changed. Instead of running off with her siblings, Luz didn’t let them keep her diary and tried to apologize for what she’d done. Instead of abandoning her, letting her be sewn into a book, Luz helped fight Odabin off and save her. 

It happened while they each still had an arm in the book, running away with it braced above them. Luz had admitted she didn’t exactly have a plan, but then she let out a strangely endearing screech, and that yell combined with her words slipped through the tiniest crack in Amity’s armor and made her laugh. Luz smiled at her, then, and that was when everything shifted. A deep, buried part of Amity suddenly unlocked.

After that, she started noticing countless little details about Luz the human. The way her smile reached all the way up to her eyes and lit up the room, as if she had cast one of her light spells with a sheet of paper. The way she walked when she was excited, every step a bounce of energy spilling out of her. The way her voice rose and fell, vibrant and full of life and so much more magical than anything else in the entire realm.

All it took was the tiniest glimpse; the distant notes of a laugh; the barest hint of her face. Without fail, Amity’s heart started beating too fast, her face heating up, her thoughts unable to focus on anything other than Luz. 

She knew what it all meant. She wasn’t the brightest witch at Hexside for nothing. 

But…

Luz was a human. An outsider. She cast her spells by drawing glyphs, and had a ~~fascinating~~ downright weird taste for everything. She lived in the Owl House with Lilith’s estranged sister, and she hung out with Half-A-Witch Willow and the former president of the Human Appreciation Club: two well-known ‘losers’. 

Getting any closer to Luz Noceda wasn’t an option for Amity. She could lose everything she’d worked so hard for: her reputation, her friends, even her place as Lilith’s prized student and her future with the Emperor’s Coven.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, no

I can’t risk falling off my throne

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, love

Is something I don’t even know

So Amity pushed her feelings down. She passed Luz in the halls without saying hello, but inside wanted to smile and wave a little. Kept letting Boscha tell her mocking jokes as she silently wished she could be laughing at one of Luz’s instead. Tried to convince herself that this was perfectly fine, and that it was worth the sinking feeling in her stomach. That the longing she felt was for a change of pace, not for any particular human girl. 

Because Amity Blight could not be falling in love with someone like Luz. No matter how much she might want it, she just couldn’t let it happen.

But sometimes, she let herself bend. Only sometimes. An afternoon at the Owl House to study. A single day of sitting with her at lunch, when the posse wasn’t there to see. A day out in the snow, searching for shapes in the clouds and hurling snowballs at each other.

With each step out of line, the fluttering in her chest increased. With every shared smile, every accidental brush of skin, every carefree moment, Amity knew her feelings were growing stronger.

Despite the danger, despite the risks, despite how utterly impossible it was, she couldn’t quite bring herself to stop.

One night, my friends stayed over

We laughed and drank and ordered

Something about her drew me in

It happened at a moonlight conjuring.

Amity didn’t know why she invited Luz, really, since Willow and Augustus weren’t there, and the rest of Amity’s friends didn’t exactly like Luz. Most of the night, Luz ended up being ignored, left out of the summoning circle and relegated to the corner while everyone else talked and laughed and ate. More than once, Amity would peek her way, only to find that Luz was already looking back at her. Whenever that happened, they both hurried to look away, and Amity rushed to hide her quickly reddening face. 

Even so, as the night went on and the numbers dwindled, the mood shifting to something looser as the time grew later, her eyes kept drifting back to Luz. She was like a magnet: a constant attraction impossible to ignore. An everlasting oath Amity couldn’t pull away from.

That night was so exciting

Her smirks were so enticing

Hours speed by like seconds, then

What happens is iconic 

At some point, without her even noticing, they became one big group. Under the mask of tired dizziness and giddy laughter, a human in their midst didn’t seem to bother the rest of her friends. When they all took turns making up stories to tell each other, it was Luz who embraced it, putting on a different voice for every character and accentuating her points with the occasional ball of light to cast shadows around the darkened room. It was Luz who started an impromptu war using pillows and blankets as weapons. Luz who told the most hilarious jokes that had Amity choking on her own laughter. Luz, Luz, Luz.

It was all so _her_ and Amity ~~loved her.~~

Being so close to the cause of her heart’s stirring made everything- the sensations, the sounds, the emotions- more amplified. There was nothing except for this room and this night, nothing beyond the here and now. Amity was almost convinced she was dreaming, because how was it possible that she was talking and eating with Luz right now as they sat next to each other? How could they be laughing and joking with each other, every minute expression on Luz’s face making Amity fall for her even more?

Before she even noticed the time passing, it was late. Far later than she had ever stayed up before. Yet she hadn’t even noticed the hours drifting by, or all her other friends gradually heading home until it was just the two of them. None of it registered, not when there was ~~someone~~ something much more enticing to focus on.

She was sitting with Luz in her window seat, leaning against her as her eyes drifted shut, Luz’s hands deftly braiding Amity’s hair. It was the first time in years anyone outside her family had seen her with her hair down. As far as she was concerned, it was a perfect moment. 

Her heart started beating louder and louder in her ears; her skin felt like lightning where Luz’s fingers touched. The insistent yearning in her chest expanded, overcoming her whole body, warming her from the inside out.

Maybe that was what drove her to do it. Maybe it was her exhausted state, almost falling asleep sitting up. Maybe it was the leftover rush of excitement from the rest of the night, or some combination of the three, that took away all her carefully curated self-control.

Whatever the reason, the fact remained that she- Amity Blight, pride of Hexside, most promising witch on the Boiling Isles- turned her head and kissed Luz Noceda.

Next thing I know, I lose control

I finally kiss her, but oh no

I see a face in my window

And my brain starts to go

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, no

You can’t risk falling off your throne

Their lips melded together like the most natural thing in the world.

_This is wrong._

_You can’t be doing this._

Luz was kissing her back.

_What will they all say if they find out about this?_

_You’ll lose everything._

This was everything Amity ever wanted.

_You can forget your reputation._

_Say goodbye to your throne._

Her own face reflected in the glass.

_All your hard work gone, and for what? one human girl?_

Reality caught up to her all at once.

_This isn’t who you are._

_You’re the perfect Amity Blight._

She pushed away, not waiting around to see Luz’s expression, and ran, tears already threatening to fall. What had she been thinking? 

Amity and Luz couldn’t be together. There was too much at stake. 

The one thing she truly wanted was the one thing she could never have.

Rewind, induce amnesia

Deny the truth, that’s easier

“You’re just confused”

Believe her

When she says there’s nothing there

The next day, she denied everything. Told everyone about the mundanities of the evening, leaving out the only thing that actually meant something. Didn’t look Luz in the eye; didn’t stick around to watch as her face crumpled and despair filled her eyes. Walked away when she heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing that sent a jolt of agony through her heart. It was all too easy to go back to how things had been before: Ignore. Look away. Stay silent. Push down the heartbreak and the tears and the ~~regret~~.

She threw herself back into her studies with a vengeance. She turned in more extra credit in that single month than she had in an entire year. Didn’t waste a single waking moment being idle, because if she did, then she would inevitably start to think about that night and that kiss and ~~Luz~~. 

_You made a mistake. You didn’t know what you were feeling. You were confused._

That was what the truth had to be. 

This was what was best.

Because above all else, Amity Blight had to be perfect. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
